Claire Elstein
Claire Rouge is the leader of «Team Scarlet» and the elementalist using the flame spirit, «Scarlet» or later known as Ortlinde. Appearance A distinct feature of Claire is her blazing-like crimson hair, which is usually done up in a pair of twin pigtails. She has imposing ruby eyes and lips that are the colour of cherry blossoms in early blooming. Her bust size is on the small side, but according to Kamito, her proportions are well balanced. Personality Claire, as a typical ojou-sama, is a boxed-in princess who is unaccustomed to men. She also has a weakness to getting teased, even though she likes to show off herself to others. She has a habit of lashing at Kamito with her whip. She gets upset easily, usually from provocation about her sister or Kamito's actions and interactions with other girls because she developed feelings for him. She is quick to jump to conclusions based on the situation in front of her. She is mysteriously sharp from time to time, and is well versed in tactics of combat and formations. Background She was a daughter of the Elstein Duke family, The grand nobles who had served the royal family for generations ever since the founding of the Ordesia Empire. Four years ago, her elder sister Rubia Elstein, the Queen serving under the fire Elemental Lord, snatched the strongest flame spirit «Laevateinn» and disappeared. She brought a calamity to the Ordesia Empire. Outraged fire Elemental Lord burned everything related to Elstein duke's territory. After that incident, Elstein duke family's territory have been seized and the duke and his wife imprisoned in the Balsas prison. Although they did not send Claire to prison, they demanded that Claire had to return «Scarlet» to the imperial family. However, Greyworth protected her, saying that Claire would become an excellent elementalist at her academy. After Claire accepted Greyworth's offer, she cast away the Elstein family name and attended Areishia Spirit Academy with the alias «Claire Rouge». She decided to get stronger to win the Blade Dance festival for the sake of her one desired wish to meet her sister and to hear the truth. Chronology Areshia Academy Arc Claire went into the spirit forest to find a strong sealed spirit. She dropped by at a pond to purify herself. There she met Kamito who accidentally pass by. Her naked body being seen by him, she started attacking him but end up being saved from a falling tree by Kamito. She eventually knocked him unconscious. When he woke up, Claire realized that he lost his way to the academy so she gave him the directions. Instead of heading back to the academy, he followed her. Abilities 'Combat' *'Whip Specialist: '''Her spirit's elemental waffe, Flametongue, is in the form of a whip. She is skilled to the level where she can use it to bind others or do short-to-long range attacks. She is also capable of deciding whether she wants to add her flame attribute into the whip. *'Flames of Eletein- The flames that that she inherited from the Elstein bloodline. '''Spirit Magic *Fire Ball - An attack for offensive and defensive purposes. *Fire Wall- A wall of flames that can be used for defensive purposes. *End of Vermilion - The power of Flame-Burning-Flame. It destroys or devours the other flame's itself and she can use this power by applying it to her elemental waffe, Flametongue. *Hell hounds- Flames that turn into two hunting hounds. Spirit Language Summoning —Guardian of the crimson blaze, keeper of the undying hearth! —Now's the time to abide by the blood contract, come forth and do my bidding! Trivia *She is the first girl besides Restia to kiss Kamito Kazahaya. *Claire is one of the few people to know about Kamito being Ren Ashbell. *Products made from peach are her favorite food. *Her birthday is known to be on the same day as The Valentia Holy Festival. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Team Scarlet Category:Areishia Spirit Academy Student